The Daffy Duck Sells Duck Chronicles:Balding Over
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Frank is worrying about that he's bald until Daffy gets to give him bottles of Hair Growth and Toupees that gets him to cover up that bald head of his. [Post Season 3]


A/N: This is my second story of "Daffy Duck: The Sells Duck Chronicles" and Today, we seem to be looking at Daffy as he gets to help Frank Barone, played by the late Peter Boyle as we get to see that he was going to see that he might had to give him a cure to give him some hair in there.

It was a sunny day when Frank Barone as he gets to see that he was going to the bathroom mirror as he gets to take a look at his mirror as he was simply that he was bald.

As Marie came in, she sees that Frank happens to be bald as possible as they had to notice that they're going to feel that he's going to be a bald man as he gets to stay like this.

"Maire, I think that I Happen to know that I have that baldness feeling on my head." said Frank. "Oh, you don't have to make us that it was if there was a miracle that came though our door." replied Marie as she hear the doorbell.

As she gets downstairs, she opened the door and sees Daffy Duck who's gone door-to-door selling hair products. "Ma'am, I could help hear that your husband is be getting some hair."

"Really, is that so?" said Maire as Frank gets to the sales duck, he told him. "We don't want any!" as he gets to shut the door, Daffy put his foot as he gets to tell him "I Believe there's a solution to your baldness." said Daffy as he gets to see that he get to see that he might had to find a way to solve his problem.

"Well in that case, we had to take some cures right here." as Daffy gets to step inside as they get to possibly as Daffy had to give out some as they head to the living room. "Ah yes, I think that you need to make sure that you're going to enjoy some of my hair products."

As they begin to see, they knew that Daffys got a big bag of hair products in there. "Now, its really easy for this first one, I think that you're going to enjoy the mega hair growth." As Daffy gets to pull the bottle out of the bag. "Ah, here it is, the mega hair growth bottle!" as Daffy gets to put some oil as he gets to be rubbing it in on Frank's hair as he gets to spread all over his scalp.

"Is it working?" asked Frank. "Patience, and let your hair grow." said Daffy as they get to wait to get their hair to grow.

As they get to see that quite as they might had to wait for Frank's new hair to grow. "Is it working?" asked Frank. "Is it working?" asked back Daffy. "Give it some time and we'll get to make sure if we had to make sure that it's going to be that they might had to see that it was going to be that it was nothing more as a piece of hair had grown out.

"Isn't it a beauty?" said Marie as it grows fast as it got filled up the whole house. "Okay, it looks like that we got for Plan 'B'." said Daffy as he gets to get of that hair first.

Later, Daffy had to give out another bottle in his bag as he gets to be that he was simply that he was going to use it on Frank's head. "Behold, a hair growth formula!" as gets to see that he was going to be that he was going to use it on his head as he gets to rub it. "Are you sure this is going to work this time?" asked Frank. "Trust me, you don't know what hit them!" as they get to wait that Frank's head gets a little fuzzy as he got some hair as he got a little hair back. "Wow, I have no idea!" Frank replied.

As he gets to be pulling it out, they knew that they might had to give out a full hair back out.

"I never knew that I could get some-" as he got interrupted as his hair gets to pull him as Frank gets to scream like crazy as he gets to see that he was seriously that he was getting that he was being pull out of the house as he got saved by his car.

"That was some stuff." he said as he fainted.

Later, it seems that Daffy gets to pull house that he was seriously that he might had to be that he was bring out something. "Since those hair growth formulas ain't do anything good, I thought that I get to be getting something good here."

As he gets to put a toupee on his head, he knew that he might had to see that he looked good in a toupee as he knew that he looked stylish. "Wow, I can't believe that I get to see that I Look good." as he gets to see that he might had to see that he was going to see that he look stylish as he gets to feel that he got as Daffy and Maire smiled.

Just then, the toupee as he gets to see that as they could possibly as he gets to allow that there was going to be that it was pulling on him as he gets to be flying over as he gets to see as they could allow that he happen to use as he had to allow that there was going to be that quite as they had to throw him down as they get to possibly as they get to make sure that the toupee escape from Frank's head as it got a mind of its own.

"Okay, I think that there ain't going to be possibly to do as they had to go here," said Daffy. "Is there anything that you don't know about it yet?"

"Yes," said Frank. "How about we get to have some duck dinner?" as Daffy gulp, he said "Don't you worry Frankie, I got some more products as I happen to make it though distance as I had to possibly as I get to allow that might you to have some hair."

As Daffy gets to have one last bottle before he goes to the next customer, he knew that he could find that he was going to use it as he can see that it can't possibly fail as he hoped. "Okay, this is the last bottle," he said to Frank. "I Knew that this could be that it was going to be adding on your head as that can give you hair."

As he gets to see that he was seeing that his hair get to grow as he gets happy, when he realized as there are flowers on his head. "Whoops!" Daffy realized. "I knew that I could be that quite as I get to see that quite as things that might had to possible as I used the flower growth."

As Frank gets to see that he was failing as he could get to see that. "You and your pranks Duck!" as Daffy gets to use it as he gets see that he might had to possibly as he gets to see that quite as they would have to noticed it.

"Fine, I don't know when I'm not wanted." As Daffy gets to leave, they knew that they could when they might had as they would hope that as Marie gets up to her. "Don't you worry, you look fine just the way you are."

"Thanks honey," said Frank. "after all, I might go down to the store and get me a toupee." As they get back to the house.

Daffy has to go to Robert's Apartment as he gets to see that quite as he gets to see that he might had to sell some hair projects "Hello, I'm here to sell you some hair products." as Robert gets to look at us readers, but that was another story.

The End

Please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: The part you have read that reference to the Bugs Bunny Cartoon "Rabbit Of Seville" as Bugs had to put some flowers on Elmer's head as he got his hair grown but got flowers grown instead.


End file.
